


Waking him up

by Anonymous



Series: Pokemon Stories [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Graphic Rape, Knotting, M/M, Pokephilia, anal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A very horny pokemon decides to wake his trainer up in the best way...or the worst way depending on your point of view.





	Waking him up

The boy was peacefully asleep in his bed. He mumbled something in his sleep and kicked the blanket a bit more off of him. It had already been barely covering him at all but this kick revealed his solid colored red boxers. He sighed and rolled over, kicking one of his legs out to the side.

The room was mostly dark save for a small glow from the light of his charging pokedex. The glow revealed the surroundings to be some sort of motel room. The brown and white sheets that matched the white pillow his head was on had a rather uncomfortable texture and the phone on the nightstand seemed to be an outdated model. As was the usual for motels, of course. There was the occasional dim light coming from the shades that signaled the coming and going of other cars either to the motel or just passing by on the nearby street. 

In time the boy finally settled and stopped moving. It was clear that he was in a much deeper sleep now with only the occasional grunt or snore escaping his mouth. The one who had been watching him sleep started to drool a bit and he licked his lips as he stared at the bulge in the boy's boxers. His ears twitched toward the boy as he slowly approached the bed. He was incredibly sensitive to every sound the boy made and paused every once and a while to listen to his quiet breathing.

The closer he got to the bed the faster he moved, gaining confidence. Finally being directly next to the bed he leaned and used his back legs to slowly lift the upper half of his body to the bed. With both paws firmly on the top of the bed he was able to watch the boy much more closely. His ears twitched with every breath the boy made and he dipped his head to sniff the boy's leg. His face slowly traveled up to the boys thigh and he took a deep and slow breath, savoring his scent.

The mightyena's tongue lolled out and he turned his head sharply at an attempt to not get too much drool on the boy. He smelled absolutely delicious. Deciding to commit to what he had begun to do the pokemon slowly and carefully lifted himself onto the bed, trying his best not to disturb his trainer. He bowed his head and drank in the boy's scent, the red tip of his cock had begun to peek out of his sheath as he continued to sniff at him.

The pokemon whined slightly as his cock continued to harden and slip out of its sheath and he shoved his nose directly into the boy's crotch. The boy gasped in his sleep and shifted his body slightly but didn't seem to react much otherwise. Mightyena poked his tongue out of his muzzle and gave the underwear a tentative lick. His eyes widened when his trainer's penis twitched and he gave a very low moan that was just barely audible to the wary pokemon.

The moan excited him and he cautiously grabbed at the boy's boxers with his teeth and slid them down his legs inch by inch. He stopped when they were at his knees, not caring to fully pull them off. The mightyena shoved his nose directly into the boxers and started to lap at the insides, his senses full of the boys scent. The boy suddenly mumbled something in his sleep, reminding the pokemon that the lower half of his trainer's body was now in the open. He turned his attention to the trainer's fuzzy cock and balls, tilting his head to the side and admiring them. They were an odd sight to him, but somehow the strangeness of them just turned him on more.

Mightyena lowered his head until his muzzle was directly over the boy's crotch. The boy groaned slightly at the feeling of the pokemon's warm breath touching his private areas. It was clear that the boy was pent up from how fast his cock started to harden from just a few warm breaths. The pokemon's face was so close to the boy that as the boy's cock hardened it brushed against his face, causing the boy to mumble something in his sleep again. Mightyena gave it a tentative lick and the boy moaned. Excited with the reaction he took him into his mouth. The boy gasped and his toes curled as he rolled his hips forward to thrust into the pokemon's mouth. 

Soon the pokemon's nose was flush with his trainer's crotch and he suckled at his cock while his trainer moaned and groaned in his sleep. Mightyena raised his eyebrows and pulled his face away from the boy, leaving him thrusting into the air and making upset sounds in his sleep. Mightyena kicked the boy's underwear further down his legs and walked to the boys side. He licked his lips as he watched his trainer groan and struggle for the release he just wasn't getting.

Once his trainer started to settle down again he prodded his side with his paw and gently rolled him over. The boy made a few noises but didn't seem to be very bothered. In fact at the touch on his stomach he began to thrust himself into the motel's bed sheets. The pokemon approached his trainer from behind and gave his anus a quick lick, amazed at how the boy twitched from his touch and pleased that he still didn't seem to wake up. He nosed at the boy's legs, trying to push them up to make things easier. Admiring the position his trainer was in with his ass in the air and his painfully hard cock flopping down, mightyena pushed his own body between the boy's legs. 

Heaving himself onto the boy's back, he aligned his cock with his trainer's hole and thrust the tip in. The boy gasped at the intrusion and made an attempt to wiggle away, causing the pokemon's cock to slip out. Frustrated with this, mightyena used his large paws to grip the boy tightly at his hips and thrust harder, "MMPH...AHH" The boy cried out in pain as the thick canine cock pierced his not nearly prepared enough body. His eyes flew open and he gripped the motel sheets tightly with his hands, "Wh...Wha-AH Hey!" He cried out again as mightyena forced his body forward and deeper into him.

"Ugh...AH...MMph.." The trainer groaned and moaned in pain as the pokemon gave an especially rough thrust, "M-mightyena wh-AH...WH-Y.." Was all he managed to choke out. The pokemon growled in response and pulled his cock out a bit so he could pound him harder. The pokemon hugged his trainer's body tightly, too strong to be bothered by his struggles. He panted and barked and drooled all over the boy's back as his pace sped up and he began to pound him roughly and mercilessly.

The trainer cried and moaned as he felt the burning pain in his ass and he reached up with one arm to feel the bulge in his stomach from his pokemon's thick cock. Despite the pain and betrayal he felt he also felt a sort of wonder at how he could actually feel his mightyena's cock slam in and out of him just by touching his own stomach. His pokemon's claws dug into his sides enough to draw blood and he felt sweaty from his hot fur pressing into his back. He couldn't help but feel a sharp burning shame at the fact that his cock was so hard that it was dripping pre all over the bed.

"God...you-AH" He gasped, "Y-you're so big...ah.." The trainer felt the base of his pokemon's knot slam into his hole and couldn't even imagine how he'd be able to take that if this was already painful enough. As he felt his pokemon continue to slam the knot against him he started to wiggle away from him. the pokemon growled and kept a tight grip on him, drawing even more blood from his thighs. Scared for his life he started to twist his hips from side to side and kick his legs out, screaming at his pokemon to stop and go away. The mightyena remained determined, pressing his thick knot against his trainer's ass. 

"AHH Ah OH-AH" The trainer thrashed violently against the pokemon, doing everything in his power to attempt to get him off. With each pound of the knot against his hole the trainer kicked and screamed, ignoring the scratches that had been forming on his body from the pokemon holding him in place. The mightyena placed one paw on the trainer's head and shoved his face into the pillow while he kept him in place with his other paw. With an audible suctioning sound he finally popped his knot into place. The boy's thighs spasmed with pain and his shrieks were muffled by the pillow.

The mightyena continued to thrust in and out of the trainer, moving the knot deeper and then pulling it back with the little space there was between his knot and his sheath. The only sounds in the dark motel room was the pleasured pokemon's moans and his heavy furry balls slapping loudly against the boy's ass with only the occasional muffled sob. With a loud groan the canid's cock twitched and he came into his now completely limp and sobbing trainer. 

Mightyena turned around with his knot still in the boy, and not waiting for the knot to deflate, he placed a hind leg on the boy's thigh and yanked the knot free with a loud popping sound. He turned around to admire the sight of his own cum dripping out of his trainer's gaping hole before hopping down off the bed and making an attempt to lick himself clean. The boy pulled the filthy and uncomfortable motel blanket over his head and cried himself back to sleep.


End file.
